epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 94. Wachow vs Gravity (Lloyd vs Peter 2) Not the Season 6 Finale
(Wachowman and Gravity are seen drinking tea together) Wachow: you ready? Gravity: wait... Wachow:...how about now? Gravity: wait... Wachow: I'm gunna be blocked again before you finish. Gravity: ok, release it. Wachow: best interlude ever. Gravity: I know right. Parody Gravity Wach, I'll have the lines soon dude, don't worry they're coming. Wachow Dude, this parody is overdo by like, 4 days. Gravity Oh, excuse me, there's nothing else on your phone? You're asking me for 2 verses when you could do it on your own. Wachow Grav, please, I really want to release this I just-just...fuck it, let me parody Peter. I'm tired of you, Grav, but I'm still keeping my hopes- That you'll make up some good lines, but they end up being dirty jokes. Yang Porno's and SP's there's so much against you, You're a great guy Grav, but for fanmades I'd never suggest you. You'll make a dead parent joke to me, that's about all you can do, And I heard you want to host the next Tourney, well that'll be dead too! I needed a new Co but the raps have been worse since you were chosen, I wish that I could go back in time so I could keep you banned before my demotion! I'm kidding dude, LOL JK, you suck! You made 'Vs History' raps you unoriginal fuck! The Kings asking you to quit! Hoping that you'll consider! Cause ever since we met I really have been missing Trixter. Gravity Replace me then you nitwit, let’s send in the Trixter! I’ll watch as she drops you once again and you limp back to me bitter! I have no sympathy for you! Your stupidity is inherent! Parent jokes dude? You’re the real joke of a parent! I’m sick of hardening your bars, your raps are shit, The only time you’re in the Top Ten is when you make the list! You think your ideas are hilarious, how do you not understand? Like bro, no one wanted Deadpool to be Scrawland! And Scraw made you his bitch, but you both got demoted pal, He was bullshit upon bullshit yet you’re the one without the HAL! I’m not one you can delete, like one of your emo blogs! Prepare to catch my boots man you’ve already caught my socks. And let’s finish this already, so you can finally leave, Instead of arguing with people over who’s got the bluer D! You dragged me into your trash, now they’re shitting on me! Nachowman was more liked than you would ever be! Wachow Um, wow, good try there, bro, But I'm in Florida, I live in hotter than your Inferno. I've dealt with The Walking Dead I can sure as hell deal with you, And Gravity, if you leave, no one would miss you. And you're only here cause I felt nice on New Years, You'll never catch up, you may have joined before me, but only active for two years! Gravity I was active long before that, you were simply blinded by power, I’d tell you to fuck off but you’d just crawl back within the hour. And that just makes you seem pathetic and desperate for some love, We all know people click our battles just to see what Quaggas done! Wachow Yo, don't try to make me seem worse than what you actually see, Was one of the best Mods, I even appeared in an ERB. While you were Woth-oh God dammit iPad! Gravity Aww, c’mon, you really couldn't fix that? Trixter Nice poll, Wachow. Gravity What? Wachow Shit! Did I mess that up again?! Wachow and Gravity Gaahhhh! Rob Tick Nice. Gravity Thanks. Wachow Thanks. Gravity Hey, Leandro, are you, uh, almost done with the cover? Wachow I think it's done. Leandro Got it. Mortal Nice battle! Edward Can I be next?! Joe You forgot the- Flats Shut up Joe! Mendes This was fire! TK Wachow lost. Jake Nah, Grav lost! Wachow Yo, I guess what I'm going through is I can't really go to you! You're a great dude, WachowGravityMania will last too! When I see your lines I just have to admit I'm not really a fan! But you couldn't take it if I told you that because you're not even a real Man! Gravity Man I got an actual life, and I strive to be tight, It takes no mistakes, but sometimes I really want to write. But I got no time, but I still try, to do as much as I can, So stop ordering me around, because you're not even a real Man! Wachow Welp, it's over. Gravity Yeah. Wachow Hey, I really respect all the help. Gravity Nah dude, it's fun. Wachow We still have a few battles, who next? Gravity We still need that Killer battle. Wachow I really like Clock too. Gravity Let's do it! (Wachow and Grav start to walk away as shaded figure is seen behind them) ???: we will be used Wach...I know it. .... WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?! WIKI RAP BATTLES OF *a noose in the middle of a town in seen* ....PARODIES! Who won? Wachow Gravity Note That was probably one of the more fun parodies to make, maybe cause it almost feels like a real User battle, idk, but I hope you all enjoyed! First off, huge thanks to Quagga and Leandro for the amazing covers they've been giving me for this series, I seriously think it helps give a better atmosphere to the Parodies and they always look fantastic, in particular the work that Quagga did in the Macho Man in that picture is amazing! (No seriously, look at my profile pic and then that Macho Man, he put everything exactly where it goes) Secondly, a huge thanks to Grav for being late at-I mean making awesome verses (particularly here he fucking destroyed me) and dealing with my shit which is pretty hard to deal with. Glad to know I can always rely on you Grav <3 Thirdly, this is not the finale, since I don't follow the book, my finale will be the parody of Alex vs Ivan (let's be honest it's more worthy of a finale cause of length) so look forward to that cause there's still 4 more parodies before it! And I already know three of them! So seriously, if you have a suggestion for Banner vs Jenner let me have it, especially if it involves Neo. Anyways, thanks for reading! See you in the next one, goodbye! Category:Blog posts